


Day 5: Fallen

by Menatiera



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon What Canon, Clint and Tony are their protected mortals, Forbidden Love, Guardian Angels, Inktober, Inktober 2017, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Steve and Bucky are angels, Stucky - Freeform, angel au, demon Winter Soldier, sswh month, starkspangledwinterhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: Just a bit of angel au.





	Day 5: Fallen

Second chances were rare among celestial beings. So rare, in fact, that one could count all of them on one hand.

The first one was granted to Thena, in a time of need, and after the victory, she decided to reborn not as an angel. The second incident was with Arishem, who proved himself to be trustworthy again and regained his full powers.

And then there was the third: Bucky’s case. That was different. Heaven was not in need of yet another soldier, and they certainly didn’t want him to be among their high ranks again. The Winter Soldier made his name among the demoniac realms by being powerful, ruthless and effective. Not a good material for redemption.

But. There was Steve.

An army with as strict hierarchy as the angels had could not possibly ignore the perpetual attempts of their High Captain to fray out a hearing for someone.

And he was just  _not letting go_. No matter how many times they admonished. No matter how long it took until someone paid attention again. Steve was just. Not. Letting. It. Go.

Apparently, not even Heaven had endless patience. A squadron was sent to collect and contain the Winter Soldier.

Steve reached Bucky sooner and brought him around single-handedly, without casualties.

The trial was long, the procedure complicated, but at that point, it was either taking Bucky back or letting Steve go.

Heaven did both and neither.

*

Guardian angels were the lowest rank among all the various celestial beings. Bucky was certainly pleased with it. He never craved power or promotion. His Fall, as Steve proved during the trial, was more accident than intent, him being in the wrong place at the wrong time and unable to shake off the influence of events. The crimes the Winter Soldier committed were never about intents to hurt anyone. He just did what was needed for his survival. Steve said it proved how much light was in Bucky, withstanding thousands of years in Hell without being consumed by its cruelty. Bucky said it was an evidence of weakness from the start.

But no matter which was true and which is not, it certainly was  _enough_.

So here they were. And no guardian angels have been ever happier than they were when their protected ones decided to stick together.

Tony and Clint was an unusual pair for sure, but so was Steve and Bucky.

*

Falling in love was… kind of inevitable.

Sure, all the guardian angels loved their humans. You can’t protect something you don’t have a bond with. But such strong feelings like the ones Steve had for Tony, or Bucky had for Clint, were more than unusual. An angel’s love should have been pure and full of Heaven’s light, not tinted with possession or lush or selfishness.

Yet here they were.

Bucky loved Steve. Bucky loved Clint. Steve loved Bucky. Steve loved Tony. It was almost by default that Bucky started to love Tony  and Steve started to love Clint as well.

*

Their humans didn’t even know about their presence. Steve grasped Bucky’s hand as they watched over them kissing and whispering endearments. “Soon”, he said. What was a few decade for an immortal being? “They’ll Rise.”

“You can’t know that”, Bucky argued, his voice weak.

Steve just smiled.

“We’ll Fall sooner”, Bucky worried. “We should not love them like this.”

Steve tightened his hold. “We’ll be together with them soon”, he promised. “Have faith.”


End file.
